Ever After High: Neverland and Mermaids
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Royals: Paula Pan,Brianna Ringer, James Hook, Sadaf Little Mermaid, Aquamarina Little Mermaid Rebels: Patrick Pan, Tarou Ringer, Jamie Hook, Ariel Tails Ever After High (C) Mattel OCs (C) me


Chapter 1

The world of Ever After High welcomes you, new students! The new students we have today are my OCs: Paula Pan, Brianna Ringer, Pat Pan, Tarou Ringer, Jamie Hook, James Hook, Sadaf Little Mermaid, Ariel Tails, and Aquamarina Little Mermaid. Sometime during their years here at Ever After High, they will choose their own destinies. Royals or Rebels, that is up to them. Paula, the daughter of Peter Pan never wants to grow up and Pat, the son of Peter Pan refuses and prefers to grow up. Briannna, the daughter of Tinkerbell, wants to follow her destiny as the next Tinkerbell as for her brother, Tarou, he believes that he has no say in it, he wants to think about his destiny. And so on... This is where the sons and daughters of fairytale characters go to school. Every single student was ready for school so they came in with huge smiles on their faces. "hello." said Headmaster Grimm, "Welcome to Ever After High." He then handed them their dorm room keys and they headed that way. Then, a girl appeared behind them. "My name's Apple. Are you looking for the dormitories?" she said. Everybody nodded. "They're upstairs." Apple said, "Follow me and I'll show you both the girls' dormitory and the boys' dormitory." They followed her and she pointed them out. "Thank you." they said. "No problem." Apple said, "I can help you find your rooms too!" "Thank you." they said. "No problem." Apple said and they followed her. "here are your rooms according to your keys. If you need anything, me and the other spellbinding Ever After High students are here!" Apple said. "Thanks a lot." everyone said and settled in. Today was just gonna be a relaxing day, they hoped.

Chapter 2

It sure was but first they went downstairs to find the Castleteria. Having breakfast in there was every student and they wanted to check out what was for breakfast today. So, everyone ate and then went back up to their dorms. It appeared that Paula was rooming with Brianna, Sadaf and her sister, Aquamarina were rooming; Jamie and Airel were rooming and Tarou and James were rooming. Pat had his own room for now. The next day was time for meeting everyone and then after that day was Legacy Day, the day that they could pledge their destinies. Legacy Day comes every year at Ever After High when students pledge their destinies. Today was just relaxation and then at the end of the day, they went to sleep. The next day, everyone awoke for the student meeting. "The meeting new students is in the Castleteria!"Headmaster Grimm said on speaker and everybody headed towards the Castleteria to meet the students of Ever After High. There were so many-Royals and Rebels. Who to meet first? They saw Apple White waving at them to come over to her. Maybe they were to meet Apple's friends. "I'm Ashlynn." said a girl with orange hair. "I'm Blondie." said a girl with blonde hair. ""My name's Briar." said a girl with brown hair and pink highlights. "Daring. Daring Charming." said a guy with fair skin and blonde hair. For a minute, they all thought he was Apple's boyfriend. And when they discussed it with Apple she replied with a "yes, he is". Then, they were shocked but began meeting everyone. "I'm Dexter and I am Daring's brother." said a brown haired guy with black glasses. Then, a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair came up. "I'm Darling." said the girl, "I am the sister of Daring and Dexter."

Chapter 3

"My name is Duchess." said a girl with white and purple-highlighted hair, "My story has a tragic ending so excuse me for punishing you for your happily ever after." "Then, why aren't you a Rebel?" Jamie asked. "Well, I don't know. I want to be the next Odette." Duchess said. "Ah." Jamie said. "And my name's Holly!" said a girl with beautiful long strawberry-blonde hair. "And I'm Hopper!" said a guy with dark red hair. Then, a girl that had her hair in a beautiful heart bump came up. Her hair was black with red highlights. "Excuse me. My name is Lizzie." said the girl, "I wish to be a kinder Queen of Hearts." Everyone was right. She was the Queen of Hearts's daughter. That was all of the Royals so everyone went over to meet the Rebels. The one who was the queen of the rebels basically was Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen. Raven is Apple's roommate and stepsister. The new students met the Rebels. "Hey, my name's Raven." said the girl. "My name's C.A. Cupid." said a girl with beautiful pink hair, "But you can just call me Cupid!" "Hey there! I'm Cedar!" said a wooden girl with brown hair. "I'm Cerise." said a girl cloaked in a red cloak, covering her wolf ears. "My name's Hunter. Have you met Ashlynn yet? She's my girlfriend." said a guy with a half shaved head. "My name's Kitty." said a girl with lavendar hair. "I'm Madeline." said a girl with teal and purple hair, "Want some tea?" "Sometime later. Thank you." they said. "And I'm Ever After High's DJ! Sorry, that's not my name but that's what I am. My name is Melody Piper!" said a girl with white and purple hair. Then, a girl with short strawberry-blonde and purple hair came. "My name's Poppy and I'm the hairstylest of Ever After High." "Hey I'm Sparrow!" said a guy with orange hair. He strummed his electirc guitar. Well, that was everybody. Then, it was lunch time. Everyone knew what destiny they wanted that day even though it wasn't tomorrow yet!

Chapter 4

Paula wanted to be the next Peter Pan and her brother Pat wanted to refuse and grow up. Brianna wanted to be the next Tinkerbell and her brother, Tarou wants no say in that. He was born to fight, at least he thought so. Jamie and her brother argued everyday on whose destiny will be whose. Jamie and James finally agreed on the destinies they wanted. Is it possible for both to be Rebels? They'll find out tomorrow. Then, Sadaf and Aquamarina. Sadaf wanted to be the next Little Mermaid and Aquamarina wanted to be the next Aquata. Lastly Ariel Tails wanted to be the next Little Mermaid as well but she figured that all that struggle over getting out of the water and becoming human and possibly risking her life was nothing to her. She wanted to be a mermaid and not stay a human her whole life just for some dumb prince. For lunch today was Mac and Cheese. After lunch, it was time for Study Ball. They had surveys to do but the other students just waited outside of Study Ball. After surveys, everyone went back to their dorms. Tomorrow was Legacy Day, the day where everyone pledged their destinies. They had to get plenty of rest that night. But it was only 3:30. Everyone sat down and played on their computers/Mirrortops. After that, they were hocused focused on practicing for Legacy Day. After practicing, it was about 6:00 pm and everyone came down to the Castleteria for dinner. Tonight there was wicked awesome food: Vegetarian Seashell Tacos. The seashells were replaced by tofu shaped like seashells and all wrapped up in a taco shell. Everyone sat down and ate. After the Seashell Tacos, it was time to set back to their dorms again so everyone went upstairs and headed towards the gender-specified dormitory with their rooms in them. Then, it was time to get ready for bed and of course- Legacy Day! Everyone took a shower and then went to bed. The next day, they were all ready to pledge their destinies!

Chapter 5

"It's time for the new students to pledge their destijies and open up the Storybook of Legends with the key of Royal or Rebel." said Headmaster Grimm. The first one up was Paula Pan. "My name is Paula and I'm the daughter of Peter Pan. I declare my destiny will be following in my father's footsteps, not wanting to be older than this age." said Paula. Then, it was her brother's turn. "My name is Pat and I am the son of Peter Pan. I want my destiny to be different, I want to grow up." Pat said. After Pat, it was Brianna, and then her brother, Tarou. "My name is Brianna and I'm the daughter of Tinkerbell. I want to be a fairy that helps Paula on her destiny and I also wanna be recognised for my tomboyishness like my mother." "My name is Tarou and I am the son of Tinkerbell. I might be a fairy but more than ever, I want to be a ninja or a fighter someday." Then, Jamie, and then, her brother, James. "Hello! I'm Jamie and I am the daughter of Captain Hook. It sucks to be mistaken for me being bad but nobody's got time for that." Jamie said. her brother stepped on. "I'm James and I am the son of Captain Hook. As much as I agree with my sister, I still want to be a Royal and follow in my father's footsteps. I just wish to be a kinder Captain Hook, that's all." Jamie gaped at what her brother had said but when he came by, Jamie didn't say a word about her brother. She just stood there like she respected his descision but in her heart and mind, she knew she didn't . Next up was Sadaf, then her sister, Aquamarina, and lastly, Ariel Tails. "My name is Sadaf and I'm the daughter of the Little Mermaid." said Sadaf, "I want to be the next Little Mermaid." Then, Aquamarina was up. "I'm Aquamarina but you can either call me Aqua or Marine for short. I am the daughter of Aquata, one of the sisters of the Little Mermaid." And then she swam off. Last, was Ariel. "Hi. My name is Ariel. Ariel Tails, not the Little Mermaid's name. I want to stay a mermaid for my whole life because becoming human, out of the water, I beleive it will be a tragic ending. My prince doesn't need to be picky like that. If Prince Eric was in mermaid version, I would totally date him." And that was it. Everybody pledged and opened the book for their destinies. The next day, they started school. So much spellbinding classes! The first period for Royals was Kingdom Management and the first period for Rebels was Home Evilnomics. Go to for yourself and discover if YOU are a Royal or Rebel. You will then get all of the periods that you learn in. Thanks for reading!

_Paula Pan_

_Parent's Story: Peter Pan_

_Roommate: Brianna Ringer_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I wanna follow in my father's footsteps and stay this exact age for my whole life!_

_My "Magic" Touch: I can fly._

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: Whenever I meet up with James. I always forget that he is trying to be a kinder Captain and I attack him._

_Storybook Romance Status: I don't know._

_Favorite Subject: Geografairy. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management_

_Best Friends 'Til the End: Brianna Ringer and Briar Beauty_

_Patrick "Pat" Pan_

_Parent's Story: Peter Pan_

_Roommate: I have my own room. _

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to follow my very own destiny and grow as old as I can. _

_My "Magic" Touch: I'm able to fly, just like my sister._

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: When everyone thinks that I am also following the destiny of Peter Pan._

_Storybook Romance Status: I don't know yet. _

_Favorite Subject: Hexonomics._

_Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. _

_Best Friends 'Til the End: My sister, Paula Pan, and Brianna Ringer_

_Tarou Ringer_

_Roommate: James Hook_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I wish to be a ninja or some kind of figher._

_My "Magic" Touch: I have a knack for building things but it's not what I'm wishing for._

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: When everybody thinks I should follow some destiny. I'm me and that's what matters!_

_Storybook Romance Status: I don't know who she'll be._

_Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I love history!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Mythology. I am not a myth, therefore I don't need that class._

_Best Friends 'Til the End: James Hook and Pat Pan_

_Jamie Hook_

_Roommate: Ariel Tails_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to rewrite my destiny and make sure I am known as the one who is known as not a girl version of Captain Hook but my own destiny._

_my "Magic" Touch: I am a really good fighter._

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: I can't resist a fight. When I'm challenged, there's no way I'm backing down!_

_Storybook Romance Status: Oh my Grimm! I hope I find him!_

_Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. They are the most adorable thing I've ever after seen!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Yes, I've tried being Royal in elementary school. It was terrible. _

_Best Friends 'Til the End: Paula Pan and Lizzie Hearts_

_Sadaf Little Mermaid_

_Roommate: Aquamarina_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I wanna be the next Little Mermaid. _

_My "Magic" Touch: I have a kind heart and everything to do with my mother._

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: When others ask when I will become human. I will become human when I wanna and when I see him._

_Storybook Romance Status: I hope that I find him and he's an awesome prince._

_Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm part of the swim team!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Wooing 101. I don't understand. What is "wooing"? _

_Best Friends 'Til the End: Duchess Swan and Jamie Hook_

_Ariel Tails_

_Roommate: Jamie Hook_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to stay a mermaid my whole life meaning I do not want to find a prince who cares for me to be human. If I wanna be with a prince, make sure he's like Posideon or something._

_My "Magic" Touch: I am able to surf without a surfboard. _

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: Still, after I have said it, others think that my name is Ariel Little Mermaid but whose mother would be in a boarding high school?_

_Storybook Romance Status: I want my prince to except that I am a mermaid my whole life and he shall be one too. Just make sure he's like Posideon or something, to remind you._

_Favortie Subject: Grimmnastics. I bet everyone that's a mermaid would love this one. Hex, I am part of the swim team!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery. The only thing I hate about this class is the hexing part. Hexes are evil! _

_Best Friends 'Til the End: More than ever after, I am Cerise's one and only that she can trust so Cerise Hood/Badwolf and Duchess Swan._

_Aquamarina "Aqua" _or_ "Marine" Little Mermaid_

_Roommate: Sadaf_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to be the next Aquata._

_My "Magic" Touch: I have total control over water._

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: I have slight aggressiveness towards Arista, who both steals my stuff and Mom's. I also have a lack of grace._

_Storybook Romance Status: I wish I can find my prince._

_Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm the swim captain! _

_Least favorite Subject: Princessology. I don't need any practice on being all prim and proper. I am fine on my own. _

_Best Friends 'Til the End: Duchess Swan and Ariel Tails_


End file.
